


Something's Missing...

by BattleLoveBat



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Confessions, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervousness, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleLoveBat/pseuds/BattleLoveBat
Summary: Ice Bear feels like there is something missing in his life so when he starts hanging around Panda more than usual he thinks he finally knows what he was missing





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I've done please don't expect much from this I'm not sure how it'll turn out and mind the punctuation yes ik its bad. I might add smut later on but it'll be light and not too in detail or it might be full detail I'm not sure I'll figure it out, I hope you enjoy reading

Chapter 1

Ice Bear P.O.V

Ice bear Slowly opens his eyes to look around, he was in his normal everyday sleeping area his fridge, ice bear slowly opens the fridge door and steps out stretching a bit from a very uncomfortable sleep night, his back feeling not as well as other night's he slept, he felt as if there was something missing about his recent nights but he just chose to ignore the thought as he set out for ingredients to begin cooking breakfast for himself and his brothers

Panda's P.O.V

Panda would open his eyes after a few sniffs from his nose as he could smell a very good aroma coming from outside his room as he sat up from his bed looking around as almost everything was blurry for his eyes, he would then slowly get out of his bed and slowly make his way to the bathroom trying not to fall over or hit anything his way there, as he neared the bathroom his vision would be filled with nothing but white as he held his paws forward feeling nothing but fur

"I-Ice is that you?"

"Ice Bear has made breakfast"

Ice Bear would say before leaving slowly after pushing panda in the right direction towards the bathroom

"Thanks"

panda would say before feeling around the bathroom before finding his contacts and gently placing them in hearing his other brother Grizz pass by the bathroom heading towards the kitchen as Panda soon followed now being able to see everything

Grizz, and Panda both sit at the table soon followed by Ice as they all sat and eat breakfast together as per usual

"Hey Pan-Pan you got any plans for us today"

Grizz would say in a muffled voice due to his mouth being full

Panda would be staring at his phone looking at his dating websites to see if he had any matches, to his surprise he would come across a girl that had a 90% match with him as Panda would emit a small squeal that would make Ice turn to look at him curiously, without pandas knowledge

"Hey Pan-Pan what's wrong"

"What..Oh Its nothing grizz just a..New Trailer for something I like you wouldn't know of it"

Ice Bear would notice pandas little tail wagging a bit excitingly as he smiled a bit to himself that he could tell none of his brothers had seen as he would think about what panda was so excited about, but he would soon forget that idea as a quick shot of pain ran through his back as he flinched a bit making a small grunting noise that would be noticed by grizz who wasn't distracted by a phone

"Woah Bro are you alright?" said grizz with a worried face

"Ice Bear is fine he just slept wrong is all"

"Oh well I think you should go lie down on he couch and rest I'll take care of the dishes and the chores for today"

Ice Bear was about to argue when he flinched again at another shot of pain as he slowly got up and nodded a bit before heading to the couch to lay down, then Grizz would grab the dishes and wash them before speaking to Ice Bear about the chores as Grizz would have gone out to buy groceries leaving Panda and Ice Bear at home with Panda to watch Ice

"I hope you get better Ice" said panda in a worried tone with a worried look to match it as he slowly head to his room leaving the door open just In case ice bear needed something

Ice Bear would just lie there looking at the TV as there wasn't much else to do before he closed his eyes and went to sleep

___________Later That Day_____________

Ice Bear would open his eyes again to yet again look around but different than before he was on the couch this time as he looked towards the Window seeing the sky to be a reddish orange almost to be sundown as Ice Bear realised how long he actually slept for as he sat up from the couch his ears would twitch a bit as from a small echo he could hear the faintest sound of someone sobbing silently as he looked around the see where the noise was coming from he could tell it was from either Grizz's Or Panda's room, he'd slowly get up still in a bit of pain as he headed towards Panda's room remembering Grizz was out doing Chores for him as he reached the door he could hear the sobbing a bit louder now as he saw a lump on top of Panda's bed seeing as there was someone underneath the blanket sobbing, he'd start to head towards the bed as he lifted the blanket slowly to see a curled up Panda with nothing but sobbing and tears coming from him

"Ice Bear heard sobbing is there something wrong?"

Panda would just curl up tighter in his little ball as he was embarrassed but also too sad to do anything else but that as he felt a paw on his back and the bed pushed down a bit as Ice Bear was sitting on the bed with his paw on panda giving him a few pats

"Ice Bear is here for you, Tell Ice Bear what is wrong?"

Panda wouldn't speak as he just uncurled from his ball to hug Ice Bear tight wrapping his paws around his neck in a tight hug sobbing into ice bears shoulder as ice bear rubbed his back tryingto comfort him as much as he could as ice bear tried to comfort Panda he would notice pandas phone on the bed as Ice bear looked at it he could see it was a chat for him and another person seeing as it was a girl he could read it clearly as he read it he would understand that Panda had been rejected by the other and other things about panda as he would frown and hug panda back now fully understanding what was wrong with Panda

"Ice Bear is sorry that others were so hateful about Panda, But Panda shouldn't worry about what others have to say cause Panda will always be beautiful in his own ways without having to worry about being Rejected like that"

Panda would hug Ice bear tighter still sobbing a bit but the sobs were now slow and calmed

"T-Thanks...Ice Bear that means a lot"

"Ice bear is happy to help"

The two continued hugging through a period of time Panda just wanting comfort right now to get his rejection off his mind and Ice bear doing the best he can to help Panda through his sadness 

"Ice Bear would do anything for Panda"


	2. Tell me what's wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continue of chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter here enjoy I'll try to post as soon as possible

The Two continued to hug the moment seeming to last forever as panda was enjoying the comfort and warmth from Ice Bear not wanting to let go

"Ice Bear wants to know what happened?" 

"W-well I was talking with a girl that I had met online, and we were talking and such then she wanted to see a picture of what I looked like, so I sent her a pic and she rejected me because I was a bear and not human" 

Panda seemed to take that last part heavily as he squeezed Ice Bear tighter then before as ice bear would just rub his paw on pandas back trying to keep him calm and comforted through his hard time 

"Ice Bear understands, maybe you should stay away from those dating sites for a while, Panda needs to spend more time in the real world" 

"I guess you're right Ice Bear maybe I just need some time away from this"

Ice bear would continue hugging panda then he would let panda go and give him a smile before putting a paw to pandas face to caress his cheek a bit as a way of showing his care for panda after caressing for a bit he'd stop after panda gave him a weird look and he spoke with care in his words 

"Ice Bear could take you out somewhere to get your mind of things" 

Panda would blush a little from this obviously he'd be thinking it would be like a date or something but he kept that thought to himself 

"t-thanks ice bear that'd be really nice" 

"Ice Bear is happy to help" 

Ice Bear looked at panda with a smile as they both looked at each other in silence before panda went and hugged Ice Bear again squeezing him tight as Ice Bear would also wrap his arms around panda 

"Ice Bear thinks he knows where to take panda" 

"Oh? Do you well where is it gonna be?"

"Ice bear wants to keep it a secret" 

Panda just rolls his eyes and smiles a bit as they stared at each other for a little while more before panda got up to heads toward the bathroom to clean his cheeks up from his tears as ice bear followed him close behind just watching in from the door 

"Man...I sure cried a lot..it's kind of embarrassing" 

Panda would see another figure in the mirror with him as he smiled knowing it was ice bear and he turn around to say "hey ic..." but was quickly cut off as he reliased that Ice Bear's lips with connecting with his lips in a pationite kiss as Panda felt like pulling away and he almost would have if ice bear hadn't placed his paws on Pandas hips, so Panda would just close his eyes and continue kissing ice bear for quite sometime, then after that time they would break the kiss and ice bear would look at panda who was now blushing as bright as a tomato as Ice bear just smiled at him before giving panda another hug


	3. Now what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen now after that night, will they continue to be close or grow apart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter yeyy I hope you are all enjoying this fic still trying to make the chapters longer than they usually are have fun reading

It's Been three days since the rejection and the thing that both of the bears wanted to forget about "the kiss", everyday since that day has been torture for the two, they can't look at one another and when they do they both feel uncomfortable while blushing at one another every time they were near each other, though luckily Grizzly never paired attention enough to notice his brothers weird actions towards one another after.

Panda was sitting at the looking down while esting his breakfast trying not to lookup towards ice bear thinking to himself "Does Ice Bear really like me...I mean I've never thought of him that way before...what am I gonna do..what am I gonna say...?"

Meanwhile ice bear was looking away as well not being able to face Panda as he could tell panda was pondering things from how he was acting ice bear thought to himself "Did Ice Bear Mess up?...."Is Ice Bear gonna be able to tell Panda how he feels" his face had a bit of sweat on it as you could tell he was also going through a lot of all of this the same way panda was

This went on for the next few days until one day they decided to confront each other about it to figure out once and for all where this was going, Grizz was out of the house to go watch a movie alone as Panda nor ice bear wanted to see it so both bears were left alone together Panda was sitting in his room scrolling through his phone as he was still thinking of what had happened only a few days eailer he'd try to forget by going through his usual online dating websites to scroll through messages he had when he'd get up and head tp the kitchen as he was hungry stepping out of his room slolwy as he knew he was alone with Ice bear and didn't want to confront ice bear when he made it to the kitchen ice bear was in his fridge so he slowly stepped to the cupboards to open them to see what they had as he then suddenly heard the squeak of the fridge door opening Panda then slowly turned around to see ice bear standing before him as both their eyes met

"Ice Bear thinks its time we talk" he'd say in a serious tone to his voice

"I'm not sure I want to talk I just wanted something to eat..."

"Ice bear will make you something but after we must talk"

Ice bear swiftly moved to the fridge and cupboards to pull out some ingredients as soon enough in a flash he had cook food for him and panda as he sat them on the table so they could talk

Panda would move over to the table to sit as ice bear placed his food in front of him as he began to dig in due to his hunger finishing the small meal quickly before wiping his mouth with a napkin as he looked to ice bear

"Alright let's talk cause this has been killing me all week"

"Ice bear wants to know what Panda thinks" ice bear would say as he started to slowly eat his food

"Well....I really...enjoyed the kiss honestly...but when you kissed me I didn't know what to expect I mean I never thought of myself as being gay..don't get me wrong you're a great guy but I don't think I can do this Ice"

Ice bear would continue eating his food as he was starting to feel rejected for his actions and how much care he showed panda that night

"Ice bear understands...Ice bear is sorry...Ice bear didn't know what to due to his new emotions for you so Ice bear thought he'd just show you instead of telling you"

"I understand that Ice but I'm just...I don't know I never thought I'd date a male....I mean!....that's if we decide to continue this...honestly I really do enjoy your company and you are a really talented and great guy so maybe we could make this work"

Ice bear blush from the compliments as he smiled and went to speak before closing his mouth and thinking for a bit as he sat there thinking before getting up and walking over to Panda and tightly hugged him holding him close

"Ice bear really wants to make this work....Ice bear has been lonely like if there was something Ice bear was missing in his life....but Ice bear now understands that what he was missing was love~.."

Panda would blush heavily ice bear not being able to see it as he was being hugged then panda would wrap his arms around ice bear and hold him close to himself as well before he'd release the hug and look at ice bear with a warm smile

"That's really sweet ice bear..I never knew you were so lonely but I guess now you have me...I'll be you're missing piece if it makes you happy

Ice bear would smile being very flustered through everything panda was saying as he'd turn away for a bit becoming too flustered before turning back to Panda and leaning in close to kiss his

Panda would then hold his paw to his mouth as ice bear kissed his paw "Hey watch it....I don't think I'm ready for that yet..I mean this is all going so fast for me.."

Ice bear's ears would go down a bit in disappointment as Panda was not allowing him to kiss him so he'd frown at panda trying to make panda feel guilty as looking at panda he'd notice that panda was looking at him with a pouty face

"I know what you're trying to do and it won't work on me Silly Bear~"

He'd laugh as he grabbed ice bears paws and held them

Ice bear would smile and blush a bit from embarrassment as soon he'd see panda lean close to him and he felt pandas lips on his in a passionate kiss as they both started kissing keeping the kiss going for a while

Soon out of no where suddenly the door would swing open as grizz came into the house

"Omg guys that movie was awesome I...." he'd stop and his mouth would hang open as he saw the scene that was before him seeing his two brothers kissing close as he'd scream a bit not familiar with this and a bit scared from it as the two brothers quickly stopped kissing and they both looked at grizz with scared faces....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will grizz think of this omggg! Next chapter coming as soon as possible aaaaa! Also here's some cute art that fits well with this chapter (not my art)   
> https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/709340551/images/158dcddca363de9f128475506007.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short chapter to start things off I'll be sure to make them longer and more detailed as i continue


End file.
